


I am by your side (just for a little while)

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Probably no happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By your side - Tokio Hotel</p><p> </p><p>There was a car crash. A lot of blood. And a heart that stopped beating. Liam lost his angel. He said he'd never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am by your side (just for a little while)

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be that long.
> 
> But you need to listen to the song that inspired this.
> 
> By your side - Tokio Hotel
> 
> This is going to be sad.

_**Is he okay ? What happened ? Where is he ? No. No. No.** _

_**Don't panic.** *everything's turning*  **Liam, don't panic. You'll be okay.** *he's shaking*  **Liam, do you hear me ? NIALL, WHERE'S A DOCTOR ? CALL A DOCTOR ! LIAM, BREATHE. BREATHE.** *he's crying*  **RELAX, LIAM. DO YOU HEAR ME ? GOD DAMN IT, WHERE'S THE DOCTOR ??!!** *he starts running towards the operation room. There's blood and the monitor shows a straight line. He's falling. Falling.*  **LIAM, NO. HE'S IN A BETTER PLA-** *it's black. Everything is black*_

 

 

 

"How's he feeling ?" 

"I don't know. Has he talked to you ?" 

The blonde guy shakes his head and swallows.

"He hasn't talked to anyone. Hasn't left the house. It's been 3 months, Louis. I'm going crazy."

"I wish I knew what's going on Niall. But no one even knows what to do. For fuck's sake, not even the fucking shrink knows what to do. I'm lost, I-"

"He hasn't even cried."

"He needs help. There must be hope inside of him, he can't-"

"Lou." Harry interrupts. "We'll have to wait for him to get better. I don't think we can help. He won't even talk to his sisters."

Niall sniffs. "If he doesn't wanna talk, I'll write him a letter. I don't think he even hears what we say to him."

"It's like he's in trance." 

 

 _you write 'help' with your own blood, coz hope is all you've got. You open up your eyes but nothing has changed_.

 

It's dark outside. It's dark inside. Everything is dark. There's no light. He can't hear anything. Where have the birds gone ? They were still there a moment ago ? Where's the sun ? Why is it so cold ? He's not crying. His breathing is calm. There's a drawing on the wall he can barely make out in the dark. It's burned into his brain though, he can't forget the way it looks. Or the way he felt the first time he looked at it. Is it him with his guidian angel ? Too good to be true ? Too good to stay with him ? But good enough, to let him feel ? To let him feel something ? Isn't that luxury ?

Yet, pain is all that is left. The happiness - gone. 

He didn't deserve it. Sooner or later someone would've taken his angel away from him. 

His sanity.

 

_\-- "I'll always love you. Wherever you'll go, you'll take my heart with you." Brown eyes are staring at him. The boy smiles. "Leeyum, I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side." --_

 

'I said I'd never leave you, Li. I'm here.'

The boy winces.

'Turn around'

"You're here." He smiles.

'I'm here.'

 

 _\- if_ _you want it's me you'll see -_

 

'I never meant for this to happen. But I won't leave you. I'll be by your side. Forever and always.'

"Forever and always. You promised."

 

He holds up his hand, trying to touch the angel. Yet, everything he feels is what seems to be emptyness. Nothing.

 

_\- I can hold you when you reach for me -_

 

"I love you."

 


End file.
